Trick-or-Treat
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: Join the Malfoy-Potter family, that's two adults and five kids, plus six Weasley children, on the chaotic family tradition that is Trick-or-Treating! The kids get their candy and Draco's promised a very special treat when the night is through, but the real treat is the bit of information he gets the next morning! One-shot!


**WOHOOO! First ever Harry Potter Fanfic, well, posted that is, isn't it exciting?! **

**Trick-Or-Treat **

Harry laughed softly as he helped the little blonde into the costume, fixing it when it got ruffled in the excited six year olds haste to get going.

"Daddy." The little boy whined, attempting to wiggle out of the older mans reach.

"Oh no you don't." Harry chided gently, snagging the boy around the waist. "Let me fix it, then we can go out and see if everyone else is ready, so be still." He ordered gently, turning the boy around and fussing over the fluffy lion's costume. He chuckled at the reminder of why Scorpius had chosen this particular costume. "Whiskers?" He asked the boy, already knowing the answer.

"YES!" Scorpius cried, bouncing briefly on his toes before settling and doing as his daddy bid, closing his eyes for the man.

"There, now, you've got the bucket right?" Harry asked, looking the boy over, trying not to melt at the pure adorableness that was his six year old.

"YEP!" Scorp said cheerfully, lifting the orange bucket for his daddy to see.

"And what do you say once you ring the door bell?" Harry asked, smiling as the boys silvery greyblue orbs glittered at him.

"Trick or treat!" Scorpius giggled, holding the bucket in front of him with both hands.

Harry chuckled deeply, squealing on the inside. "And after they give you candy?"

"Thank you very much and have a Happy Halloween!" Scorpius recited, looking toward the door hastily at his Papa's voice calling out for them. "We go now daddy?!"

Harry shook his head and made one final attachment to the boy's costume and nodded. "Yes Scorp, we can go now." He waved toward the door, the little boy having already bolted through it. Harry was chuckling under his breath as he followed, moving toward the cries of joy and mock outrage coming from the living room.

Harry treaded down the small flight of stairs and smiled as he saw the members of his family gathered in the center of the living room.

Mercury blue gazed over at him at the sound of his descent and he smiled back at the blonde, taking the last step down slowly.

"A lion?" Draco asked him flatly, looking at his oldest.

"The cowardly lion." Harry corrected, smirking at the blonde before leaning over and placing a placating kiss to his husband's lips. "Scor wanted to be Dorothy originally." He told the man in a hushed voice, glancing over at their son, who was being fussed over by his grandmother and smirked at by his grandfather. He rolled his eyes mentally at Lucius' amused gaze, the man no doubtedly thinking of how his ancestors would be rolling in their graves at the sight of the little Malfoy heir.

"Dorothy?" Draco asked in a hushed disbelieving tone. "Merlin." He groaned, rubbing at his eyes wearily.

Harry gave a light laugh and patted the mans hand. "It's alright love, we all have moments like this in our childhood." He voiced in mirth, thinking of when Narcissa had told him of the time she had walked in on Draco playing dress up in her wardrobe when he had been seven.

Harry knew the blonde man had thought of the same thing when his head jerked around and his eyes narrowed in to a dark glare at him. "It'll pass." Harry said wisely, moving past his lover and to his children.

"DADDY!" His three year old screamed in delight, her green eyes lighting up when she saw him making his way to her.

"Hello Tinkerbell." He greeted, lifting her off the floor. "Grandma help you put your pretty costume on then?"

Lila nodded enthusiastically. "She even put gwitter on me!"

"Ah-ah, wishing dust my little faerie." Narcissa corrected gently, a beaming smile in place as she rose from her graceful kneel and placed a kiss to her glittered cheek.

"Wishing Dust daddy!" Lila giggled, blowing a small amount off her hand and at him, making Harry chuckle.

"Ah, now we can go to Neverland together hmm?" He asked rubbed noses with her as she giggled madly.

"YAY!"

Harry shook his head and set her down, where she promptly bolted for Draco to blow some wishing dust on him too. Harry turned his green gaze back on the other two boys in the room. His four year old twins, his Gemini's, Pollux and Castor. Both identical boys were looking at him in mild amusement from behind their masks. "And what in the world are you two suppose to be?" He asked, looking them over.

"Batman!"

"Green Arrow!"

Harry blinked before he chuckled and then laughed. "They refused any other suggestion." Lucius voiced in mirth, as he shook his head.

"We tried to get grandpa to be Thor but he refused." Both boys said at the same time, causing Harry to snort. Oh how the two of them reminded him of Fred and George.

"And why didn't you try harder?" He asked teasingly, looking at the blonde man with a grin.

"We did." They stressed, pouting at the tall blonde man. "But Grandpa doesn't sway as easy as Papa." They pouted more, giving the man teary eyed looks.

"It won't work." Lucius told them with a smirk. "Your Papa made me immune to such looks." This comment had the twins scowling, looking very much like the Black family members they took their colorings from, making Harry cringe slightly as he instantly thought of the portrait of Sirius' mother that used to hang on the wall of their house before he'd remolded the whole damn thing, removing that entire wall just to get rid of the bloody woman.

"Please don't use such looks, you'll wrinkle your pretty faces." Harry told them in a matter of fact tone as he wagged a finger at them. Instantly they both gasped and the look disappeared as they gave outraged cries and all but flew to their Grandmother's side, complaining about how he was utterly cruel to say such things.

"They get that from you Draco." Harry muttered over his shoulder to the man that had been standing behind him for quiet some time.

"Don't complain, at least they're bound to end up with some pretty bride."

"Or groom." Harry added, looking at the man in mild amusement. His lips twitched up into a wide grin as he moved forward and took the small eight month old from the blonde's arms. "Well look who woke up." He softly cooed at the baby who was wrapped up in a pumpkin suit, much to his entertainment.

"Mmm, he was blurry eyed when I went to get him, hopefully he'll be fully awake by the time we get to Diagon Alley." Draco said, moving to steal a quick kiss from his husband before he was forced away by his demanding six year old. "Yes Scorp, we'll go in a moment, relax child." He chided, tapping the boy on his black colored nose.

Harry snorted, snuggling his pumpkin baby to his chest for a moment before kicking himself into gear.

The trip to Diagon Alley was an eventful one to say the least, the twins and Scorp having fought viciously over who got to floo through with 'Granma' and Lila refusing to go with anyone but Lucius, who hadn't intended on going with them, but finally they had gotten there.

Meeting the Weasley hoard was another adventure all together, one that had amused him to no end. Hugo and Scor had shocking picked out matching costumes, Scor being the lion and Hugo being the Tin-Man, much to Hermione's delight and amusement. His twins and both Fred and George's sets had funnily enough become Marvel's biggest fans, much to the Weasley twins hilarity.

Draco sighed next to him as they continued onto yet another stop, somehow having ended up with at least six of the Weasley children.

Harry chuckled as he bounced his Pumpkin baby, earning squeals of delight for the effort. "It's only once a year Dragon." He murmured to the blonde man walking beside him. "And you know you're enjoying it, regardless of the fact that some Weasley's have joined our little family tradition." He said teasingly, keeping an eye on the children as they ran up the brick pathway to the house.

"Mm, I know, I know. I'm just tired." Draco murmured in reply, smiling as his youngest reached out for him. "It's always a rather eventful day of the year for me, you know."

Harry sighed softly, handing over Adrian. "I know, and I'm sorry, maybe I should have just brought them on my own." He mused, frowning as he noticed the dark smudges under his husbands eyes, feeling guilty for making the man come out for a near all night event after he'd had a rough day at work.

The blonde shook his head quickly, swatting at the back of Harry's just as quick. "No." He stated firmly, a hard look in his eyes. "I wouldn't miss it even if I were dying and you know it." He hissed at the brunette, his gaze softening at the guilty look in those oh so bright green eyes. "I want to be here Harry, whether I'm tired or not." He voiced softly, tugging the man in for a quick kiss as their kids came back, laughing and exclaiming over all their candy.

"Daddy!" Lila shouted, running as fast as possible over to him as he pulled away from Draco slowly.

"What Princess?" He asked softly, dropping down into a squat so they were eye level with each other.

His little green eyed, blonde haired girl giggled as she opened her bag to him, exclaiming over all the candy they'd just been given.

"I totally stake claim to a chocolate frog." Draco told her, looking down into her bag.

"Noooo~!" She whined, snapping the bag closed as she tucked it into her side protectively. "It's mine!"

Draco arched a pale blonde brow. "You're not gunna share?" He asked with a sniff.

"No." She told her Papa firmly before chasing off after Castor and Pollux as they ran off to another house, under Harry's watchful eye of course.

Harry let out a laugh as he caught the heartbroken look on his husbands face. "Now, now darling," He began, cupping the mans face with one hand. "we both know that you've got to earn your candy by trick-or-treating on Halloween." He told the man with a small laugh, swiping his thumb over the high cheek bone to soothe the sulk out of him. "But don't worry darling," He murmured, closing in to breathe against the mans ear. "I'll give you a treat far better then chocolate when get home." He promised softly, brushing a kiss down the pale cheek, giving his lover a heated gaze before he turned to answer the call of their children. "Coming Cas."

Draco suppressed a groan, just barely, and lifted the baby in his arms higher. "Your daddy is gunna drive me barmy one day Adrian, yes he is." He told the gurgling boy, who squealed in reply at him and he smiled, gazing at the near Harry look-a-like, the only difference was the Black family blue eyes on the little boy. "Oh you are just so cute, in your little pumpkin outfit, yes you are."

"Draco!" Harry called back, gaining the mans attention. "Are you going to stand there all night?" Harry asked, raising a brow at him, that mischievous glint in his eye.

"No." He grunted, passing a heated, calculating gaze over his lover's body.

**~*DMHP*~**

Draco let out a long groan as he shifted the bundled up three year old and the grip he had on the baby carrier. He wondered how his husband managed to carry both twins and keep a grip on Scorpius, who was all but asleep on his feet.

Getting through the flow was another thing all together, gerent they managed but still, it was a bit of a hilarity to witness, on Harry's part at least, which is undoubtedly why the other made him go first and gave him enough time to settle Lila and Adrian on the sofa before he came through with the other three.

Stripping five children and cleaning them while they came and went from sleep was a bit of an interesting thing to do in his opinion, Scor seemed content to sleep underwater if Harry had let him. He chuckled as he shook his head, watching his lover tuck the final child, Pollux, into bed before rising slowly, trailing his fingertips through the wavy black hair as he turned the light off and moved to leave the twins to sleep.

"Nig' da'dy, papa."

Both men stilled mid step. "Goodnight Pollux." Harry called back, knowing the boy was already well asleep by then, as he shut the door gently. "Mmmm, talk about a long night." He murmured with a heavy sigh.

Draco hummed in agreement, his body protesting as he stretched his arms above his head in hopes of relieving some of the pain in his shoulder blades. "Agreed."

"We don't normally stay that late, do we?" Harry asked softly as they made the trek to their room.

"No." Draco grunted, pushing the door to the room open and then closed once they'd both entered. "We don't normally have all five kids either." He mused.

"Your mother normally steals at least two." Harry said with a light laugh, stripping his robes and tossing them over the trunk placed at the foot of the bed before ploking down on the plush material and tugging his boots off one by one, groaning as his feet cried in praise.

Draco chuckled from the wardrobe, stripping himself of robes and shirt before pulling the belt from the loops on his trousers, his back to his husband.

A low moan left the blonde as warm, gentle hands pressed into the tense and sore muscles on his bare back. "Mmm, Harry."

"I promised you a treat lover-mine."

Draco shuddered at the deep husky tone and allowed the other man to strip him bare and push him back to the bed. "And I've waited ever so patiently." He mused as he was straddled by an equally bare man. Harry grinned wickedly down at him and eased away the ache from the long day in his body and replace it with one of a whole different reason.

**~*HPDM*~**

Sunlight filtered through the bedroom window and Draco groaned, rolling his head to the other side, his hand reaching for the warm body that should have been beside him. "Harry?" He asked groggily, pushing himself up onto his elbows, his entire body protesting, making him groan painfully.

Forcing his body to obey, he sluggishly got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sleeping pants, making his way out of the bedroom and down the hall, peaking in on his children. All but Adrian were in their beds, passed out still, which meant that Harry had the baby in the kitchen with him.

Groaning he trudged his way down the staircase and through the house to the kitchen. Shoving the door open he found his husband at the stove, flipping through a cookbook and his youngest passed out, laying in one of the pull-up playpens they had in every room.

"Harry?"

The man jolted and nearly dropped the book he had in his hands as he quickly swiveled on his heel. "Draco." He breathed in relief. "What are you doing awake?" He asked quickly with a frown. "I wasn't expecting you to be up until at least one."

Draco yawned and shoved a hand through his dishelved blonde hair, pushing it out of his way. "Light." Was all he grunted, rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"Go back to bed love." Harry gently told him, pushing on his bare chest, when the man had moved he didn't know.

He wanted to protest, but his body was agreeing with his husband and he sighed. "Mmm, wake me by one if I haven't showed myself again." He asked of the man, though he was already being pushed out of the kitchen and back through the bottom floor and up the steps by his lover.

"Yes, now go sleep." Harry ordered, one he followed instantly.

**~*DMHP*~**

Harry chuckled softly, leaving his children with their grandparents as he climbed the stairs to wake his lover. It was two o'clock, something he knew Draco would scold him on but he knew the man need rest.

He smiled softly as he entered their room, shutting the door gently behind him, looking at the stretched out figure laying face first in the center of their large bed. "What am I going to do with you?" He mused with mirth as he settled himself on the bed near his lovers out stretched hand. "Draco." He called softly, turning slightly on the bed to run his hand over the exposed pale shoulder and back. "Dragon." He called softly, leaning so he was able to drop light kisses to the body laid before him. "Lover, it's time to get up." He murmured against the cool skin. "Come on," He gently coaxed, running his hand over the shifting body in encouragement. "time to get up love."

"Ugh, w'at time'z it?" Draco slurredly asked of the other man as he turned his head toward him, blinking hazy orbs open.

"Two." Harry answered, peppering kisses down the length of Draco's spine before moving back up, shifting to straddle the man's pajama clad butt. "Time to get up." He told the blonde.

"I said one, didn't I?" Draco groaned, relaxing under his husbands skillful hands.

"Yes." Harry replied, nuzzling the bare shoulder briefly. "But you needed more sleep." He told the man, his voice making no room for argument.

A low groan left the face down blonde as hands, skillful ones that knew his body oh so well, kneaded the tension and dull ache from his sore muscles. "Feels good." He muttered absently. "Kids?" He asked distractedly.

"Your parents are downstairs with them." He replied, focusing on the blondes knotted up upper back. "They're retelling every event last night to them." He voiced in a mild amusement.

Draco snorted, shifting his arms to pillow his head on them. "Am I the only one thinking it was easier when it was only three of them?" He asked light heartedly.

Harry licked his lips and leaned forward, stilling his hands, placing them flat on the mans firm shoulder blades. "Yes well, next year is going to be even more chaotic." He told the blonde nervously; glad he wasn't facing the man.

"More?" Draco asked with a frown. "Why?"

"Because there will be six of them."

It took Draco a moment to comprehend the exact words his husband had just whispered in his ear. "Six?" He said flatly, his brow scrunching. "Harry we only have fiv-" He paused blinking as he lifted his head and turned it to look over his shoulder, finding his lover looking purposefully at his hands as they gently traveled up and down his back. "You're," He paused again seeing the nervous look in the green eyes that flickered up at him. "Seriously?" He asked quickly, pushing himself up more on his arms, forcing his husband to remove himself from his straddling position. Soon Draco was facing the love of his life, looking imploringly at the man, his gaze dropping a few times to the flat stomach. "How long?" He demanded excitedly, reaching out to rub the flat surface. It never ceased to amazing him that a life was growing in there, one he helped create.

"Little over two months." Harry whispered in reply, looking at his lover cautiously, his chest tightening.

Draco took in a deep breath and he couldn't stop the grin from crossing his face as he looked up excitedly at Harry, his silver blue orbs glittering. Without warning he pulled his lover into a heated kiss, guiding the man back onto the bed, hovering over him. "I love you." He murmured after breaking away from the addicting mouth.

And just like that all the tension left Harry, leaving him beaming at the blonde above him. "I love you too." He murmured, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips. A startled gasp left him as cool lips trailed down the side of his neck, barely warm hands slipping under his shirt as broad hips nudged his thighs apart. "Draco!" He gasped sharply. "Your parents-"

"Are just as occupied as the kids." The blonde grunted in response, pulling the loose fitting tee-shirt over his husbands head. "Hush lover." He murmured softly before moving down to take one of the hardened pink nubs in his mouth as his hands worked their way into the Levis' his husband was wearing. "Commando?" He asked teasingly, releasing the nub in favor of its twin. "You were hoping for something like this to happen today, weren't you."

Harry flushed darkly, dropping his head back down to the bed. "Not exactly." He managed before a calloused hand wrapped firmly around his shaft, his thought process shutting down in lue of pleasure.

"Mmm, liar, liar." Draco murmured slipping down his husband's body, pausing to pepper kisses across the currently flat stomach. "Merlin I love you." He whispered against the slightly tanned skin under his mouth softly.

"Ngh, Dragon." Harry gasped, his hips rocking up, bringing Draco's focus back to the matter at hand, literally.

**~*HPDM*~**

Harry was barely able to cover his flush when two knowing looks were shot his way as he finally managed to get down the steps.

"Draco up then?" Narcissa asked him, a smirk in place as she noticed the rather vivid mark barely visible by his collar.

"Yes." Harry answered flusteredly.

Castor frowned at his daddy. "Daddy, papa normally gets up quickly when you wake him up." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

A dark flushed covered Harry's face as Draco's voice drifted down the staircase to their son. "Papa need a bit more persuasion to get out of bed today Cas."

"Oh." The little black haired, blue eyed boy nodded as if he truly understood what was really being said. "Okay."

"Why?" Lila asked innocently, making Harry groan as he caught sight of not one nor two but three smugly smirking blondes.

"Papa was being lazy." Harry deadpanned before he twisted on his heel and stalked into the kitchen, leaving his husband scowling after him.

Lila giggled at her papa. "Silly papa." She tsked in a way that only a three year could pull off.

Draco huffed. "Oh hush you." Lila sent him a blinding grin before she crawled up into Lucius' lap and snuggled into the mans warmth, her green eyes glittering at Draco from behind the mans arm. "Cheater." He growled playfully.

Lucius shook his head slightly, hugging the little girl to him for a moment before she squirmed to be put down again. Glancing up he caught the way his son was looking after his husband, that wistful look in his eyes again. "Draco." He called softly, swiftly standing from the loveseat and making his way through the maze of candy that littered the floor to his blonde son.

"Yes?" Draco answered, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"You've that look in your eye." He murmured to the other, glancing down the hallway after his son-in-law.

A frown tugged at the corners of his lips. "What look?" Draco asked of his father, moving toward the clanging of pots and pans coming from the kitchen.

"The look that entitles you know something we don't, something very exciting." He informed his son, pushing open the swinging kitchen door for them both. Harry was nowhere in sight when they walked through, making him frown.

Draco looked around the kitchen before he turned to his father, practically bouncing on his toes. "Harry's-"

"Right here." The brunette grunted, stepping out of the pantry, looking down at a box of something or other in his hand. "Don't tell you father before you tell your mother." He ordered his blonde. "She'll rant and rave at you and you know it. I'm won't save you if it should come to pass, again."

Draco huffed at him, stamping his foot like a child. "But Harry, she's not going to step away from the small people until dinner." He whined. His lover looked at him blankly before turning his back on him in a clear dismissal. "Maybe I con the children into going to their rooms for a moment." The blonde muttered under his breath, frowning as he flickered his gaze over his husband quickly.

Lucius couldn't help but chuckle as his son bolted out the swinging door. "I take it you told him then?" He asked casually as he settled into one of the chairs at the table.

Harry turned a small smile on the man. "Yes." He answered softly, his gaze flickering back to the door. "Though you've got to look surprised when he blurts it out to you, or your wife does, whichever comes first."

Lucius let out a light laugh. "I told you I would." He reminded the other, who merely smiled at him in response before going back to whatever recipe he'd found.

"I am sorry though." Harry murmured after a small pause of silence. "For the way you found out." He clarified at the slight puzzled look he got.

"Ah, yes, well I wasn't expecting to get an urgent floo call from St. Mugo's about you collapsing in the middle of Diagon Alley for no apparent reason, that's for sure."

Harry gave a weak chuckle. "Imagine walking down Diagon Alley one minute and the next you're waking in a room you know to be in a hospital of some sort," He told the man with a strained grin. "your father-in-law pacing like a caged animal in the corner of the room, muttering under his breath because the healers don't know what caused it."

Lucius cleared his throat suspiciously as he looked out the kitchen window. "I was not pacing, nor was I muttering." He grunted disdainfully.

"Whatever lets you sleep better at night." Harry cheerfully replied with a two finger salute.

Lucius scowled at the boy before it disappeared as his wife came bursting into he room, her eyes lit up like it was Christmas, talking so quickly he couldn't positively make out more then a few words.

Harry looked a bit startled before he let out a laugh as she continued to speak quickly, looking him over a few times before all but bouncing on her toes. "Oh Harry!" She cried joyously, suddenly embracing him as a bout of tears came upon her. "Oh I love you so much." She sobbed, hugging the messy hair brunette to her tightly, Harry barely managing to stop from laughing as he gently rocked with the woman, murmuring things to her to try and qualm the sudden emotional break.

"Narcissa what on earth has you-"

Lucius didn't get any farther before she pulled away from their son-in-law with a bright smile. "Harry's pregnant Lucius! Isn't that wonderful?!" She asked excitedly, her hand automatically dropping to gently caress his stomach like every other time they'd been informed of their pregnancies.

Harry rolled his eyes slightly over her head while she was distracted, having chosen to start talking to the baby right then and there.

Lucius let out a chuckle at his wife's antics and shook his head. "Another?" He asked, just like the other three time's they'd been informed.

Narcissa scowled at him. "Another? What's that suppose to mean Lucius?!" She demanded fiercely.

"Nothing, nothing." He quickly amended, holding his hands in front of him in a placating manner.

"Horrible of you." She grunted, before going back to talking to Harry's midriff.

Harry pressed a smile into his hand as he covered his mouth to stifle the laugh that wanted to escape him. "Er, Cissa, I need to-" He was cut off by a childish yell.

"A BABY!"

Harry sighed as he noticed Pollux standing in the doorway to the kitchen and heard the responding sounds of small feet pounding on the floor to answer the excited yell.

"WHAT?!" Castor yelled, nearly plowing Pollux over in his haste to see.

"Daddy!" Lila squealed once she saw her grandma talking to and caressing her daddy's tummy. "Baby!" She squealed again, racing forward, around her older brothers to get to their daddy.

Harry sighed heavily and leaned back against the stove, accepting his fate for the next few minutes.

"More little siblings?" Scorpius whined disheartedly when he got to the door, making Harry smile. He knew the little blonde loved being an older brother and this one would be no different, but he had to at least pretend like he didn't want them, it was an unwritten law somewhere.

Draco snorted from behind his oldest, gently swatting him on the back of the head with his free hand as he carried a sleepy Adrian into the kitchen. "Be nice." He grunted at Scorpius, handing the half sleeping baby boy to his father. "Mother, I'm sure Harry would love to start cooking any moment now." He drawled, seeing his lovers pleading look.

Narcissa sent her son a scathing look before she pressed a kiss to the clothed area she'd been rubbing. "Fine, fine." She murmured darkly, reluctantly pulling away.

"Why'd I have to be an only child?" Draco muttered under his breath to his father. "She could be going crazy over several more grandchildren if there had been more of us."

Lucius groaned mournfully. "Your mother said you were perfect." He grunted in return.

Draco huffed. "Maybe **I** wanted younger siblings."

Lucius chuckled lightly, running his fingers through the baby fine hair of the child sleeping on his chest. "Mm, now you're making sure your children never have to worry about that aren't you."

Draco flashed the man a blinding grin before swiftly moving forward and stealing a heated kiss from his husband, smirking at the noticeable dark traces of lust floating in the emerald orbs after. "I love you." He murmured for the mans ears only.

"Only because I give you children." Harry returned playfully as he pushed the blonde away from him. "Now shoo, off with you." He commanded, waving his hand in the vague direction of the back door. "Take your menaces and go."

Draco gave a laugh before he turned and swung Castor up into his arms. "You heard daddy, outside with you lot."

"Coats, gloves, hats and scarves Draco!" He growled at the blonde in warning.

"Yes, yes love, I know. I learned my lesson." He told the other man with a sniff, much to his parent's amusement.

"Granma play too!" Lila said hopefully, giving the woman a pleading look from her vivid green orbs. "Pwease?"

"Oh alright." The older woman agreed, hollering down the hallway for Draco to grab her cloak and gloves as well.

Lila let out a squeal and hugged the woman tightly, bouncing on the balls of her feet before she was lifted into a chair and shoes were forced on her feet and a hat shoved on her head.

Harry shook his head as he was, in the span on five minutes, left in a silent house with his father-in-law and a sleeping baby. "Well, dinner?" He asked the blonde man, smirking at him as he caught the man snuggling the small baby to himself.

**~END~**

**Well, what do you think? It was originally supposed to be up by Halloween but I didn't get it there :P**


End file.
